


Things

by fizzworks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzworks/pseuds/fizzworks
Summary: Too much of a good thing.





	

***

I have too many things  
Books  
Clothes  
Disks  
Junk

Things stacked on things  
Things stuffed in things  
Bowls of things  
Things of things

Things teeter in piles, they mutter in corners  
Things plot and congregate  
Multiplying secretly

Broken things reproach me  
Big things need little things  
Electronic entrails, add-ons and doo-dads

Symptoms, not trophies, debris of addiction  
Things pimped by catalogues, shop windows, television

Things have gone feral, sharp cornered, toe crushing  
Things bark my shins, trip me up and assault me

Got to do something, some radical cleansing  
Things weigh me down, hem me in and oppress me  
I _will_ do something, a clearance, a voiding  
My home will be spare  
Unencumbered

Then I will be able  
To display my new things  
To advantage

***


End file.
